Battle of Ki'Del
In Year 135, there was a small country being led by a Gromdarrian defect who fled from the overwhelming military. His name was Hesdin. Hesdin asked Magistrate Itonoh if he could have a small amount of land to construct a mining colony. Magistrate Itonoh knew the terror of living in Gromdarr so he allowed this to happen. Ki’del began to quickly expand, as Hesdin was investing strange new ways to mine, as well as he was purchasing explosives from Noh’Garr. Hesdin discovered a massive silver ore, the second one in all of Khaz actually. Silver was worth a fortune at the time, which it still is and silver is used to make Ziars, the universal money of Khaz. Hesdin knew that this would be his downfall, as if Gromdarr or Noh’Garr found out that he had the only operational Silver mine in all of Khaen-Maal they would kill him. He did everything in his power to hide the ores and wealth during the annual inspection from Noh’Garr. He concealed the mining operation for fifty years and in year 185, that all changed. A regular inspection was occurring and the inspector discovered one ore that was left uncovered. One of the workers tried to think fast and killed the inspector with a blunt pickaxe. Hesdin knew if he ran he would be exiled and he didn’t he would be killed. A squad of military men came from Noh’Garr to inquire on the inspector’s death. They were ambushed and only two soldiers were able to retreat to Ellusi (the capitol of Noh’Garr). It had begun. Thousands of soldiers were rallied in Ellusi, and Squalicorax as well as the capitol of Aridia. They all went to Ellusi to gather and they marched towards Ki’Del. Meanwhile, in Enochria a messenger arrived with information on the attack and Magistrate Thraenwole sent 5000 archers, the best in his army to go assist in the efforts. Thousands of soldiers of soldiers lined the hills around the entrance to the main city of Ki’Del and there stood Hesdin with an arsenal of potions on him and all of his soldiers. The battle started when from the main city, launched by catapults, hundreds of acidic potions shattered the front lines of the opposing soldiers, acid burning their skin. The men charged forwards and Dante’s men charged out, which was a fatal decision by one of Dante’s generals, and the carnage started. There were hundreds of casualties in the first few minutes of the fight. In the head of the battle Hesdin had kept the sides fairly even and about midway throughout the battle he Hesdin heard an enemy soldier come up behind him. He spun around with a potion in his hand and another soldier was standing right in the way; the potion exploded and both the soldier’s and Dante’s faces were sprayed with the acid and they both collapsed to ground. Just then a horn sounded and several Enochrian Flags roared over the hill and thousands of soldiers lined the tops. The armies of the three other great Nations retreated, leaving the Ki’Del soldiers alone and confused. Hundreds of arrows flew through the sky, shattering what was left of the leaderless army. Each nation went through and collected their dead. Magistrate Itonoh came upon the writhing body of Hesdin and personally brought him back to Ellusi where he was imprisoned. The rest of the councilmen inspected the mine and discussed what they were to do with it. After months of discussing the Elders and Magistrates came upon the decision that they would all send 500 men to go work there, that is except for Gromdarr. After the battle they took the seven hundred Ki’delians left prisoner and Gromdarr sent five hundred of them instead to work in the mines. Meanwhile in Noh’Garr one year after the battle, Hesdin is released from prison, and Magistrate Itonoh deems him top Engineer of Noh’Garr, and Hesdin also becomes Magistrates Itonoh’s advisors. Some say that Magistrate Itonoh brainwashed Hesdin, while others say that nothing happened. Most do not care however, but they all know is Hesdin has one last trick up his sleeves.